CSI SUMMER: SLAM DUNK DEATH
by Cap'n Cory
Summary: Madison is stuck being an intern at the LVPD Crimelab. But just when she thinks the summer's going to be a bust, the mysterious death of a local high school basketball captain changes things.
1. Default Chapter

CSI SUMMER: Slam Dunk Death  
  
This is my first fan fic, so I hope you guys won't be disappointed. Its kinda long so bear with me. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

* * *

Some kids got to Miami for their summer vacations. Others go to San Francisco. Heck, some kids have regular stay-at-home-and-watch-tv- summers. But me? Oh no, God forbid I should even catch one Spongebob Squarepants episode. No, I get something special.  
  
I get to be an intern at the LVPD Crime Lab. Whoo-hoo.  
  
I know kids who die to get a real up-close look at dead bodies and some coked-up gangster, but seriously, you think their gonna let a 17-year old girl get that close? I don't think so. I bet I'll be stuck filing some dead guy's toe or something. Now, doesn't that sound like fun?  
  
Apparently my mom was a close high school buddie or something of the crime lab boss, a one Gil Grissom. Gil Grissom? Are you kidding me? What's his first name? Gilbert? I bet he's some old fatso nerd who's idea of fun is reading science books in Latin.  
  
"Mom" I whine from the passenger seat of our Jeep Cherokee. My mom sighs and rolls her eyes, "Madison, you're going" "But why? What have I done to deserve this?" I stamping my foot to emphasize my question. "Honey, this is a great opportunity! How many kids do you know who are going to be working side-by-side to real live CSIs? Gil is doing me a great favor by allowing you to be an intern there. The LVPD crime lab is one of the top labs in the country. They solve a good chunk of all Nevada crimes" she explained. "What are you? A tour guide? Mom, please, the guy's name is Gil Grissom. And I'm going to be surrounded by nerds who are probably going to make me do icky research and get them coffee or stuff." I told her. We were slowing down, I looked at the window and saw why.  
  
We had arrived.  
:: ::  
  
We walk up to a normal looking building, my mom telling me all these last minute details on how to behave properly. I just sigh frustrated and try to resist the urge to run away to the nearest mall. We cross the glass pane doors and walk up to a normal looking receptionist. It's weird, everything looks normal. No space age décor like in the movies. Just a business like lobby and down the hall I can see some glass pane cubicles with some people in white lab coast looking at papers or fiddling with some weird machine. What surprises me more is that most of the people here are young. Like middles 20's or 30's. Of course there are older people, but still, I mean, I see a couple of hotties working a microscope. This summer is finally looking up.  
  
"Yes, we're looking for Mr. Grissom" My mother informs the cheery looking receptionist. "My name is Melissa Wilkens, he's expecting me", but before the receptionist can say anything a male voice said "Melissa?"  
  
We both turn around and see a talk middle-aged man, with salt and pepper hair with a trimmed bear to match. He's wearing the same glasses my History teacher wears, but instead of looking oh so faux passes he pulls it off in a cool/smart way. He's a big guy, but no fat and not skinny. He's wearing a gray sweater and some dress pants and carrying in one arm a thick file. He has this quizzical look and has a cocked eyebrow at the direction of my mom.  
  
"Gil!" mom exclaims, while hugging the man on the spot. "Gil" awkwardly hugs my mom, but I can see he's a bit happy. I take it he's not a big hugger. After mom releases Gil, they both turn to my direction and I suddenly feel uneasy under this guy's gaze. It's like he's examining he very closely, looking at every detail. I try to look relaxed, but I don't think it's working.  
  
"Gil, this is my daughter Madison. Maddy, this is Gil Grissom," I cringe at my baby nickname. "We were best friends in high school" she laughs lightly "we were both science geeks back then." "I guess we still are" Gil remarked, smiling. My mom smiles back. "Yes, if being a CSI and a pediatrician can be considered 'science geek' jobs". I roll my eyes at my mom's lame attempt at being witty.  
  
"I hear you like science" Gil told me, looking straight at me. "I guess" I reply vaguely. He gives me a small smile "Well, you'll be seeing a lot of science here. I hope to have you tag along in a couple of small cases. Maybe you'll learn a couple of CSI tricks" I just raise my eyebrow "Whatever you say" "You'll have to excuse her, she doesn't know what an opportunity this is for her" mom told Gil in a apologetic tone. "I understand. Would you follow me this way, Madison? I'll introduce you to the rest of my CSI team. They've probably arrived by now" Gil told me. "What do you mean 'they've probably arrived by now'?" I look at my watch, "It's 6 PM, shouldn't they be here in the mornings?" I asked confused. "We work the night shift here. So this summer you'll be turning nocturnal for a while" "Oh, great" I reply sarcastically. I get a look from mom but I ignore her.  
  
Mom, taking this as her cue to leave, leans over and gives me a peck on the cheek "Bye sweetie, have fun. You can reach me at my cell or at the hospital ok?" She looks to Gil "I can't thank you again Gil, for this favor, it means a lot to me" "It's nothing really, I'm sure this will be a learning experience for both Madison and me". I shoot Gil a weird look, not getting his comment, but he doesn't do anything.  
  
After mom left he just turned to me and said "Shall we?"  
:: ::  
  
As we walked down the long hall we chatted.  
  
"You look much like your mother" Grissom, as he told he to call him, noted.  
  
I fingered my long, wavy-ish brown hair, and knew that and my big green eyes gave him cause for that remark. It was a common comment. "Thanks." He nodded and continued walking. After a few moments of what for me was awkward silence, I said "So you guys get a lot of action in the graveyard shift?" He chuckled "You might say that". Ok...  
  
"So how many people are on your team?" I ask. I hope they have some cute guys... hey, I got to have some fun, don't I? "Well it depends whether you mean the field team, the lab team or the morgue team, or the total of all three?" He said countering my question with another. I hate when people do that. Makes them seem like they don't want to divulge that particular piece of information. But I already knew this guy just liked to be precise. All science guys are, my family is filled with them. Still doesn't make it any less annoying, but I can work with it. "Well, how about you introduce them to me as we go along and then you go catalogue them later?" I suggested with a hint of sarcasm. "Sounds like a plan". What? Is this guy that clueless? I doubt it.  
:: ::  
  
And so we kept walking. We passed all these people reading very complicated- looking graphs, dusting weird stuff like stilettos and, what was that?, a bird's nest?, and pressing buttons to these machine that spun some test tubes at the speed of light. It was pretty quiet, with a couple of whirrs from the machines and the soft murmur of voices until we reached this part of the lab...  
  
Was that Simple Plan?  
  
"Greg" I heard Grissom muttered through the muffled sound of Addicted. He quickened his pace and as we went father down the seemly endless hall, the song got louder. I followed him, humming softly the words. He stopped in front of a see-through door, and peered inside then shook his head and opened the door. When I closed the door behind me I found myself in a lab full of computers and machines and this guy, humming loudly to the song, cutting off the tips of what looked like really long Qtips and putting them in these tiny plastic thingies.  
  
Grissom went straight to the stereo and abruptly turned it off. Mister Qtip went along humming. Grissom walked to the guy and said "Hello, Greg" in a normal tone. I wondered why he wasn't angry like hell. "Hullo there Grissom" the guy turned around from the table "I was just-"he stopped when he saw me there a few paces away from Grissom, me probably smirking, and just said "Well, who do we have here?" he said in a easy tone giving me a long measuring look.  
  
Grissom quickly introduced us. "This is Madison Wilkens, she'll be an intern here for a while. Madison, this is Greg Sanders, one of our Lab Technicians."  
  
I smiled and ran an equally measuring glance to the one Greg had just given me. He was wearing a loud yellow shirt under a white lab coat, the only thing that made him look at all like a scientist. He had blond hair, slightly spiked and deep hazel eyes. He was kinda pale, in that way science guys are, which this guy totally was, but still, pretty good-looking.  
  
"Simple Plan?" I said simply. "Of course" he replied grinning. I grinned back. Oh yes, this summer was definitely looking up. We stood like that for a second until Grissom went "Hmm". That de-froze us. Greg shook his head "Oh Grissom, Catherine was looking for you. Seems you have a case" I looked at Grissom, he just nodded "Thanks Greg" and headed for the door. I waved goodbye to Greg and followed Grissom out the door. Once outside, and Simple Plan safely on, "Greg is one of our top Lab Technician. Just don't tell him that our his head will get bigger than it already is" Grissom confided. I smiled and asked "Who's Catherine?'  
  
"Oh, you'll meet her soon enough" Interesting.

* * *

Sorry It was so long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Plz review! 


	2. Madison and The Slippery Floor

Disclaimer: Thanks to Steffi-333, for being my first reviewer! You rock. But what does that whole "Mary Sue" thing mean? Forgive my ignorance I sadly don't own CSI (WAH!), but Madison and the plot are all mine. I dedicate this chapter to Jorja Fox who was hired back into CSI! WOOT! .  
  
Chapter 2- Madison and the Slippery Floor.  
  
So by now, I was really getting into this whole Crime Lab thing. It would enrich my mind scientifically and make me a better overall person.  
  
That and the major hotties in lab coats. Hey, I got to have some fun.  
  
We stopped by in a space-age computer lab where, Grissom informed me, they did their entire computer simulations and checking up on the resident computer whiz Archie (another hot dude) who was currently doing the simulation of a 50-story- jumper. Never knew there was an actual theory on how to predict the cause of the jump by how the body landed. Awesome.  
  
As we continued our possibly endless trek through the hallway, we bumped into these two guys, who Grissom somewhat happily introduced to me as Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown, one of his top on field CSIs. Nick, being about 5'11, with dark hair and equally dark eyes and smiling an easy going smile; and Warrick being a 6'2 black dude with a mini fro and chocolate eyes and an excellent built, were definitely in my top 10.  
  
"Nice to meet you Madison" Nick said. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, did everyone here wear dark clothes? I looked down at my blue jeans and red shirt. I felt so out of place. "Hey, same here" Warrick added smiling. His voice was like melted chocolate. I smiled at both of them "Ditto, I hope I get to see you guys some more, you know to learn from the best". "Well, if you really want the best, you'll come to me, though Warrick is pretty good" Nick boasted jokingly. "If it helps you sleep better at night, but in this little place we called reality, I trump your card" Warrick retorted. I laughed, but I notice Grissom just stood there looking at us. Boy, not much of a sense of humor does he? "You both know your equally good" Grissom stated. Then looking at me "We still have ground to cover, we have to go and meet Catherine". "Oh she's with Sara in ballistics in that cop shooting" Nick quipped. Grissom nodded and started off down the hall while I waved goodbye to the guys and said my good-byes, then rushed to catch up with the fast paced Grissom.  
  
:: ::  
  
"You're in luck girls, the striations match from the bullet from the body and the one you got from Jameson." A male country sounding voice said from inside the room. Texan, maybe? "That places Jameson in the scene" a female voice this time. "But how can we prove that he wasn't force to shoot? The car was speeding at him. Reflex." Another female voice stated. "Brass in not gonna like this" the first female voice said sadly.  
  
Grissom rapt on the blurred glass door that had the words "BALLISTICS" etched on. I saw a blurred shape approach the door and open it. A blonde woman in her early forties but not looking at all a bit old, opened the door. She was wearing a tan suit and a red shirt, apparently not everyone wore dreary clothes here with the exception of Greg of course. "Hey Grissom, who's the girl?" she asked, I identified her as the first female voice. She stepped away from the door so we could go in. I think I saw about every type of gun in that room. And a whole lot of bullets. Apart from that a couple of computers, microscopes and a large water tank with a weird funnel-like top were the only furniture there. Sitting in front of one of the microscopes was a lankly guy with curly reddish hair. He looked to be around in his 30's. Not so hot. I took it he was the male voice, obviously. And leaning against the desk next to the supposed Texan, was a tall, lean brunette with a serious expression on her pale face. She certainly was wearing a dull black outfit. Ugg. She reminded me of a female version of Grissom.  
  
"Ladies this is Madison Wilkens, she's going to be an intern for a while" Grissom reported, "Madison these are Catherine Willows" he signaled the blond woman "and Sara Sidle" the remaining woman raised her hand from her side slightly. "Hello" I waved.  
  
The women looked at each other, probably talking in that secret mute language only certain people can do. God knows the girls at school did it around me all the time. They were probably sizing me up and comparing notes.  
  
"It's great to have you on the team" Catherine said smiling. "I'm sure we'll get along great," Sarah added, with a small smile. "Thanks, I hope to learn a lot from you guys" I returned politely. My mother did say I was here to learn, so I guess this was a good line. "Catherine," Grissom said all of a sudden "Greg told me you were looking for me. It seems we have a case" "Will you excuse us?" Sara said to the Texan dude. The guy nodded "Sure thing" and we all turned to leave. "Thanks!" Sara called over her shoulder. "Any time!" was her response.  
  
Outside the Ballistic lab, Grissom and the ladies started walking down the hall. Did this hall ever end? I hope so, I was getting tired. I looked at my watch 7: 05. Still pretty early. I looked up and saw that the group was getting kinda far, turning into a room. "Ah!" I exclaimed and rushed down the hall.  
  
I was nearing the door and tried to stop but I dunno if you've notice that labs have very slippery floors so my well worn Converse slipped n' sledded right by the door. But luckily I grabbed the door frame and stopped but not before I almost smacked right into the wall. "Oww!" I groaned.  
  
I slowly turned around and stepped into the doorway to a dark office filled with jars containing...I dunno what. Grissom was sitting behind a desk, and eyebrow raised in my direction, and Catherine I knew was trying hard not to laugh and Sara was grinning, trying even harder not to crack up.  
  
I grinned sheepishly "Heh, you should really do something about these floors" Please don't kick me out, my mom would kill me! That's when Catherine started laughing, soon followed by Sara. I notice Grissom wasn't laughing but was smiling.  
  
I think.  
  
A/N Sorry that part wth the Ballistics guy was so icky, but I totally spaced with his name. Ugg. If someone could fill me in with that I'd be much obliged. As always, please R&!! ( 


End file.
